Log: Epic Paris G-Battle
Paris, France You are currently standing at the wide park surrounding the Eiffel Tower, Paris's most prominent landmark. Streets extend into the surrounding buildings, with the French driving their characteristically reckless way. Off in the distance you can even make out the towers of Notre Dame. Room Contents: Sinnertwin Blot Powerglide says, "Minibot power!" Blast Off flees in terror from Powerglide! Blast Off almost gets KO'd by a bit of dandelion fluff and flees in terror back the other way! Cutthroat has arrived. Ah, Paris. Capital of culture, city of lights. A place of such beauty that even Hitler would not bomb it. That doesn't matter one bit for Sinnertwin though, who is currently stomping down a Parisian cobbled street, munching on a loaf of French bread that he has stolen, with a ring of onions around his neck and a funny French hat on. "Nnn, I cannae see any frickin' ion converters here!" he bemoans. "Can we just nae smash things and be done wi' it. I'm an Orthrus, not a sniffer dog" Cutthroat sighs as he twirls his laser pistol around and fires it at a streetlamp and cackling as it instantly is replaced with a fume of curling smoke. "As soon as we smash things we are going to be done with it. Suck it down." he chides. Dead End drives down the narrow cobbeled streets, his wheels bouncing over the stones, as he drives ahead of Sinnertwin as he heads toward the traffic choked central square. "I don't see what all the fuss over this place is: it's all buildings that these humans hide in till they die. I don't even see why we came here." Powerglide transforms into A-10 Thunderbolt mode. Blast Off soars down out of the sky and lands on the top of the Arch de Triomphe, superlaser gripped nervously in one hand. He hates being on the ground, but then, he hates being left out even more. <> he transmits to Onslaught. <> Brawl is right behind Blast Off. His landing is less than neat - there go those historic cobblestones. Grumbling to himself, he collapses down into his tank form, and makes a point of leaving more treadmarks behind, as he follows Blast. I totally meant to do that. "Blot not get that at all!" Declaring these words pointedly is the dripping, smelling Terrorcon already self-labeled as Blot, dragging himself along after Sinnertwin. He, too, is eating something; not french bread, but a motorcycle, massive jaws chomping down on a tire. "You all stupid! We go get ion... fertilizer! Yeah!" he declares, thrusting a single arm forward with a spray of ooze. He once more takes a chomp out of his motorcycle, crimson eyes thoughtful. "This 'french bread' taste like car! Blot like it!" Onslaught is flying above the building of the industrial district, trying to spot a facility where the humans could be keeping ion collector, he occasionally shoots down the terran jet that comes too close. <> Sinnertwin tries Cutthroats suggestion and sucks the loaf of bread down, choking. "Aye, what was that? Ye wanna see me killed? Tha's was no good, I thought Frenchman flavour bread would be far tastier!" He then stares up to Blast Off. "What're ye on about? I'm a wee doggy, you're some giant helicopter man, ye're hardly inconspicuous yourself! Come Blot, we'll find some more Frenche-food" Blast Off whips up his accelerator rifle and melts a Eurofighter that gets too close (for Blast Off, too close is measured in the dozens of nautical miles) with a brilliant blue beam. <> he asides to his compatriot, leaping off the Arch before his location can be made by the prowling French Air Force. "Hey hey, friendly eye in the sky reporting. Powerglide here with a late breaking report straight from the France Defence... Thing. They've got sightings of Decepticreeps and I'm on the case!" This is the radio transmission Powerglide, ace of the air, sends out to his comrades before taking to the skies. He had been on a patrol in Britain when the call came through, and he immediately responded. The Warthog is on its way here to see what's cookin', and to cook any Cons that need cookin'! Cutthroat strolls along with his brothers, "Ah oh hon honhon" Broadside has arrived. "What does an ion collector look like?" Brawl demands, grumpily. If there's a day when Brawl was cheerful, it was centuries ago. He trundles along, scattering tourists. Though far too many pause to snap his pictures until he traverses his turret at them threateningly. Quickly changing his form, Broadside becomes an F/A-18 Hornet. Dead End transforms as he reaches the central traffic square, deciding not to bother with the congestion up ahead, before stepping forward and leveling his air gun at the cars in fromt of him. There is a squeal of breaks and the sound of car doors opening as numerous motorists leave their vehicles and run for it. Dead End levels his weapon as they flee before pulling the trigger and causing numerous autos to go airborne. Thus is the road made clear for Decepticons everywhere. Grimlock has arrived. Growing bored with his 'food,' Blot chucks the remains of his motorcycle to the side. The disfigured mass of metal screeches through the air and impacts against the hood of an oncoming car, causing it to swerve and crash into a nearby lamp post. "This stupid! Blot want destroy something, Blot bored! Blot say we destroy stupid tower thing! That fun!" <> The combaticon commander keeps firing a coupls of shots but all his attention is turned on the building below him . o O (If only the DCI did a better job at providing us a target...somewhere in Paris... really useful, really) he mutters for himself. "I'm not a helicopter," replies Blast Off haughtily, "I am a space. Shuttle." He hurries after Onslaught, gliding rapidly over the ground in jet-assisted flight and occasionally popping up into the air to get the lay of the terrain. <> He realizes to whom he is speaking. <> He drops below the level of the buildings again and glides along swiftly. <> Cutthroat smiles and points at the stupid tower thing, "Okay Blot, you go destroy it and we'll grab some baguettes." Hun-Grrr soars down into view from the skies above. Hun-Grrr has arrived. Blast Off says, "Oh man, Devastator too? This is EPIC." Phantom says, "I demand a log. :)" Brawl gives Blast Off a squint. Uh, kay? He hurries after, but lazily refuses to transform back, wreaking more havoc among parked cars in passing. Take that, Citroen! "Whaaaat?" Sinnertwin mutters, staring at Blast Off. Sure, but you're a wee space shuttle. A tiddly tiny one and no mistake. Not even a space shuttle, that's like, a kiddie toy. And we Terrors can find a little tube thing faster than you bozos!" He transforms to his beast mode as he does so, tail swishing and smashing at windows. "C'mout c'mout tube!" A-10 Thunderbolt soars high overhead, looking downwards. Blast Off might get a good glimpse of him whenever he pops up. "Uh..." he transmits back to base. "I see Decepticons. Lots of Decepticons. Specifically the Terrorcons and Combaticons." The Warthog tilts its wing as it begins circling high above the scene, readying itself for an attack run. "Bring all we have, gentlemechs!" Dead End also approaches the university entrance now that the road is happily clear but while others seem to be smashing up windows and preparing to go through the roof Dead End decides to take another approach. He backs away from the door before transforming into his vehicle mode and revving his engine until his wheels begin to smoke with the traction. He then shifts into drive and blazes toward the door before knocking the doors clean off their engines and continuing through till he smashes into the opposite wall. F/A-18 Hornet slowly crests over the horizon as well, his jets at full burn as he just tears up the terrain. Now usually, Broadside would be freaking out at this instance. Yet, there is a reason he isnt....SO MANY ENEMIES! If there truely was the greatest and hardest of rock songs, it would be sounding now...on the hardest guitar solo possible. Broadside then transforms and slides along the ground as he approaches the scene. "Lets tear these guys up 'Bots....WRECK AND RULE!!!" He roars, and begins to make his way towards these loser 'Cons! Mechanisms can be heard, as Broadside reconfigures into his dominating robot mode. Dead End smoothly transforms into a maroon Porsche 928 Warpath has arrived. "You stupid Cutthroat!" Blot decides belligerantly. "Blot no can destroy stupid tower by Blot's self!" With another adamant gesture and the flicker of smelly, disgusting fluids through the air, the Terrorcon gestures emphatically towards the Eiffel Tower in the distance. Apparently, he's completely forgotten about the entire reason they were here to begin with. "Blot bet it taste real good! We merge, eat tower." He pauses and squints, as if in deep thought. "Then we get ion fertilizer!" See, he remembers. Sort of. Onslaught blasts a hole into the roof of the building he just spotted. Unfortunately he is way too large to move freely inside so he just looks down the hole, "hmmm nothing useful here...they must be in another part of the facility" "Here they come!" exclaims Blast Off in alarm, hustling to hide behind Onslaught. With a shudder of metal, the Combaticons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Bruticus! Bruticus has arrived. < Dead End reverses out of the university, sending the rest of the display cases not trashed by his entrance, before he cuts his wheels to turn around and face forward again. He transforms, facing the front entrance with air gun in hand, as he hears the sound of tank treads approaching. Dead End spies Warpath across the way and turns to aim his weapon at him, preparing to fire as the Sherman tank-o-bot gets closer. < Dead End transforms into a 20 foot tall robot in a way that is confusing yet cool. < Scattershot transforms to space jet mode, engines roaring as he lifts into the air. < Bruticus rises into the sky as the Combaticons assemble, clanging together into a massive humanoid form towering over his surroundings. "BRUTICUS WILL LOCATE THE OBJECTIVE... AND BE REWARDED." His huge, impassive face glares towards the oncoming brave Autobot warriors. "STAND NOT BETWEEN BRUTICUS AND HIS PREY. WE WILL BROOK NO INTERFERENCE, FEEBLE PESTS." < Green Cyber-Copter speeds over the streets of Paris, only able to catch up to Broadside once his fellow triplechanger lands. Springer stays in his chopper mode. "Any of you Autobots who are flight capable, maybe we'd better keep to the skies." he shouts in smug satisfaction. "Less chance of stray shots pulverizing any priceless historical architecture." < "Wreck and rule!" Powerglide echoes, diving downward as Broadside does. His thermal cannon is charged, his gatling gun loaded, and his concussion bombs in their bays. He has been itching for a scrap for some time now, but boy howdy he didn't know it would be against such odds. Careful what you wish for, Powerglide, he tells himself. Nevertheless, masking the minibot's fear is the thrill and excitement of going into battle against such brutal abominations. But if Powerglide has his way, that's not going to be a problem. Maybe they can pick some off before they get their act together. Bruticus has already done so, but that's ok. Powerglide will take both Gestalts on if he has to! Blaster says, "Soundwave! C'mon bro, be honest...FRENZY is the blue one, right? Am I right??" Scrapper says, "Don't get him started, Autobot..." Comcast says, "No no, on second thoughts, get him started." < M551 Sheridan rolls over French soil. It is inevitable that at his first utterance, the French people will have no choice but to feel disdain. Hearing Springer, Warpath snorts and bellows, "I may stray in many things, but shots ain't one of them! Count on it! HA!" He doesn't so much take notice of Dead End noticing him. He's more noticing the damn giants forming. "GULP!" < Broadside continues to tromp his way towards the field of BATTLE. He reaches down towards his side, and pulls loose his vibro-axe. Oh yes, if there is one way to keep Broadside from whining and complaining, it's a huge battle. Plus, the lugging juggernaut had a score to settle with the Terrocons. His optic visor looks up at Powerglide, and he swings his arm foward. "Lets show 'em what we're made of, Glides!" You could almost swear, you hear a rather thunderous laugh emit from Broadside. "A gestalt now?! Even better!" Comcast says, "This'll be amusing." Commander Soundwave says, "The blue one" has repeatedly referred to himself as Rumble, fool." Comcast says, "Yeah, but he could be trying to trick you." Scavenger says, "I don't see others for their colors. I'm above that." Scavenger says, "I have a lot friends who just happen to be black and purple... or so I'm told." < "TEEERRRROOORRRCOOOOOOONNNNNNS!" howls the red-and-white starfighter as it screams into the skies over Paris, going so far it can hardly be seen by the naked optic. The jet is practically wreathed in flames. Scattershot, Technobot Commander and nemesis of the Terrorcons, as in such a rush to get to the battle that he took a quick trip outside the atmosphere. "TECHNOBOTS! Time t'remind these genocidal maniacs that Earth is OUR turf!" Scattershot transforms as he flies, glowering at Abominus as the Decepticon combiner makes its move. "So THAT'S how ya wanna play? FINE! Our thinkin' against yer punchin'!" The Technobot Commander transforms into his Combiner Component mode, and delivers that fateful order. "TECHNOBOTS! TRANSFORM AN' MERGE INTA COMPUTRON!" With a shudder of metal, the Technobots undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Computron! Comcast says, "A good mechanic can tweak your colour filters and fix that problem pretty good." Scavenger says, "I am a good mechanic." Comcast says, "Scrapper, is he?" Comcast says, "Because I thought you'd said..." < Dead End also looks up at the towering gestalts merging dramatically above him but doesn't fear them. He could've expired 17 other ways as he was standing here so getting stomped by a gestalt is simply number 18. Dead End leaps forward, transforming midway, before he blazes toward Warpath. < Dead End smoothly transforms into a maroon Porsche 928 Scrapper says, "He sure is. Scavenger can do anything he sets his mind to!" Scavenger says, "Comcast, a question. Devastator: A great Combiner... or the greatest Combiner?" Comcast says, "Hmm.. well while he DOES have the excellent uniform colour scheme..." < Cutthroat chuckles, "Baguettes, I knew there was some reason we came here." He simply begins transforming though as the roll-out is inevitable. Scrapper says, "Yesssss?" < Dead End strikes M551 Sheridan with Fender Smash. Comcast says, "..and in the realm of "Go over there and smash that for me" there are few that are his equal..." Scrapper says, "Yessssssss?" Commander Soundwave says, "Blaster. Are you still listening? I grow weary of your insolence. I challenge you." Comcast says, "Let me put it this way." Screaming.. wailing. Not like that of a infant crying, but more akin to the torturous cries of a long begotten ghost - a banshee letting loose its croning. What once was a dot in the far horizon grows closer and the immenent feeling of danger increases with each passing moment. Eventually that dot comes to a halt in the sky several hundred feet above the ground. It's a large robot and in his hand is an immense gun - the source it would appear of the screaming - sonic waves coursing the air currents from the barrel. The thrusters in the robots feet are cut and he plummets to the ground. Landing feet first with a *crash* he causes a small quake of the ground around him sending a plume of dirt and gravel to rise. He sheathes his gun and looks to the skies as his fellow 'Cons soon arrive overhead. He roars out in defiance, and wonders if there will be anyone to stop him.. to stop the mighty Khan - Hun-Grrr. As his grotesque underlings arrive and land behind him, the Terror Leader surveys the area afore him and sees that the lesser gestalt form of Bruticus ha salready begun on his destructive path. But in the sky soon is another torturous wail.. one from the Khan's less-than-equal nemesis - the Technobots. Seeing the Terrors their first instinct is to merge to form the technobabblistic Computron. Can there be any less of a challenge issued? Eons of battle and anguish over the loss of his once home city surges to the front of his nuerel optics. Turning around to see his gruesome foursome he raises his voice in equal terror and foreboding.. "TERRORCONS!! Our day our triumph over the Technosquabble is here! Merge!! MERGE.. to form.." "ABOMINUS!!!" Comcast says, "I think Devastator is the worst of all the Combiners." Comcast says, "Except for all the others." With a shudder of metal, the Terrorcons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Abominus! Scrapper says, "Hmm. I rate that answer evasion about a 4 out of 5." Comcast says, "!" Comcast says, "Did I not answer your question for you? I believe I did." < Bruticus roars as more Autobots arrive on the scene, "Me BRUTICUS. Me here on mission, me smash autobots!" The monstruous gestalt starts to walk down the street, towards the Autobots. The ground is shattered under his steps, cars crushed and old ladies thrown on the ground. Scavenger says, "I've done the math on this answer Scrapper. I think I've nailed it... For the record, Comcast as most politically stated what we already know to be so." Abominus says, "ABOOOOOOOOOOMINNNUSSSSSSSSSSSSS" Comcast chokes on his energon. Comcast says, "Of course, perhaps I could reconsider the merits of the Terrorcon's combined form some more..." DCI Operative Symphony says, "How... political of you Comcast." Comcast says, "Why thank you." < M551 Sheridan barely registers the sound of an oncoming Porsche. Not that he has the vehicular velocity or manueverability to avoid it. He remains in his glorious tank mode, throwing into reverse to minimize the impact and remains one with the ground after a brief bumping up off the ground a few inches. "CRUNCH! You're toast mon amie! KAPOW!" His turet swivels about tracking the stunticon as artillery is loaded, all the while hoping he isn't going to end up underneath the foot of one of the titans. Loaded and aimed, Warpath fires off a Thermal Shell at the slippery Dead End. "Hot Potato!" < Broadside succeeds in grasping Abominus, throwing him off-balance. < Warpath misses Dead End with its Thermal Shell attack. Bruticus says, "ABOMINUS IS MERE BEAST. BRUTICUS WILL ACHIEVE OBJECTIVE." < Faster than the eye can follow, Quickswitch transforms into a mecha-puma. Symphony says, "Oh... my... god." Arbiter Arachnae says, "What? War of the gestalts?" Blueshift says, "Yup!" Symphony says, "Where the hell is Superion or Defensor?" Naughty Chimera says, "... scary. I'm glad I'm not an Autobot right now." Blueshift says, "Well /exactly/" < Broadside watches as Abominus is formed as well, his optic visor going wide in the process. "You got to be surging me...." He comments to himself, but, he owes that one. "Ill hold Abominus with Computron." He announces, rearing his axe wielding arm back. "Wreck and rule!!!" He roars again, and getting to the side of the mighty gestalt he grasps at the arm of the combiner. Hefting himself up, Broadside is able to launch up onto his shoulder. "Hey Abominus, remember me!?" He laughs, and them with a quick movement, Broadside attempts to kick the combiner...IN THE FACE! < "You got it, Broadside! We'll show that oversized rust bucket a thing or two about messing with the Autobots." The Warthog flies just over the buildings, kicking up a fierce wind beneath him. The trees that line the street sway as Powerglide blasts past through the street Bruticus is marching down. Humans are rushing for safety, but Powerglide concentrates on the job at hand: Taking out the Combaticons. Computron has made it clear that he wants Abominus for himself, and the minibot isn't about to argue. The thermal beam emittor on his nosecone rings out, firing a greenish heatray for Bruticus's chest. He's just trying to get the Combaticon's attention for now. Hit or miss, Powerglide screams upwards into the sky over Bruticus's head. < A-10 Thunderbolt strikes you with Thermal Beam - Light Shot for 1 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 99%, Remaining Armor 328********* < Broadside strikes Abominus with kixxor to the fassor!!. < Green Cyber-Copter pulls up higher into the air. "No kidding Grimlock - we wouldn't last a vorn if we get between Abominus and Computron!" He starts circling around Bruticus. A pair of tiny lasers pop out of his 'wings' and swivel to track the huge Decepticon. "But against -this- shoddy excuse for a soldier...slag, you and me could probably take Bruticus on all by ourselves!" < Green Cyber-Copter strikes you with pop-out laser for 1 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 99%, Remaining Armor 327********* < Below the battle, Wheelie evacuates humans and stuff, using his tiny size to maneuver around while the titans clash and stuggle, and to usher fleeing Parisians to safety. < Grimlock is standing "incognito" near a Parisian streetcorner cafe that he is probably three times taller than. Wearing a trenchcoat, beret, and holding a giant box of roses, Grimlock seems to think he blends in perfectly with the French citizenry. As Bruticus rounds the corner, though the Dinobot Commander springs his trap -- shrugging off his trenchcoat and dumping his box of roses, he reveals a hidden black rocket launcher within. The cafe's owner spits out his coffee and points at Grimlock, "Sacre bleu!!" He shouts, using one of the few French phrases Grimlock's player knows. Grimlock nods, "Yes," he agrees, not knowing any French at all, before firing a pair of Galaxial Rockets at Bruticus. FWOOOOSH! < Grimlock strikes you with Galaxial Rocket for 13 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 95%, Remaining Armor 314********* < Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! The titanic Technobot combiner's feet, those being Nosecone and Lightspeed today, slam into the concrete of the promenade. Cracks ripple out from the point of impact. Standing tall, COMPUTRON stares at the scene of destruction with a cold detachment. Lights flash all over his mighty chest. "ODDS OF VICTORY AGAINST ABOMINUS: 87.5. ODDS OF VICTORY AGAINST COMBINED FORCES OF ABOMINUS AND BRUTICUS: 43.255." Lights flash. "ADDING DATA: AUTOBOT ALLIES. ADDING DATA: DECEPTICON ALLIES. ADDING DATA: URBAN COMBAT." The combiner stands completely still as the battle rages about him, heedless of the danger to himself. Finally, ponderously, he moves. "CALCULATION MODIFIED. ODDS OF VICTORY AGAINST COMBINED DECEPTICON FORCES: 68.9844. RISK: ACCEPTABLE. ENGAGING ABOMINUS." An arm raises, and Scattershot's automatic acid-pellet rifle appears from subspace in his hand. Strafe, today. "CALCULATING TRAJECTORY. DATA: ABOMINUS IS SLOW. DATA: COMPUTRON IS SLOW. DATA: PARIS CONTAINS MANY PRICELESS ARTWORKS." Lights flash furiously, and the gun just sits there, pointed at Abominus. The lights flash one final time, in unison. "TRAJECTORY CALCULATED. FIRING." And he does. Computron strikes Abominus with Acid Burn. Roaring down the streets of Paris is, by most standards, a very large vehicle. It's the new H12 Hummer, in a beautiful shade of burnt orange! "Don't worry, guys, I'm here to help!" the H12 cries. Dead End reverses as the tank round is loaded, the distinctive *kachunk* sound easily discernible with him so close, before he transforms and leaps up just as the round fire and blows a hole in the ground where he was standing. He lands behind the Autobot pointing his weapon at Warpath's rear before pulling the trigger sending a powerful jet of air toward the tankbot. Dead End strikes M551 Sheridan with Air 360. Abominus is above all else, a force of nature. As this beast forms, he pulls back his shoulders and pushes forwards his head, roaring out for all this world to hear. His bellow of anger at being awakened starts to shake the streets, raising his arms like a demon from the mind of Rob Liefeld, all muscle and brawn, a hothouse of power. As Broadside attacks, he swats as if at a fly, but then Computron arrives. His nemesis. A flash of rage burns in his optics. "AAAAAABOOOOOOOOMINNNNNUS!" he roars, slamming down his feet as he smashes up the ancient cobbles to reach his foe. Not caring as he swings his arms around the narrow streets, he tears gouges out of buildings, sending rubble everywhere as if a volcanic shower. This is judgement day for Paris, and the beast has arrived. None on the ground shall be protected as rubble explodes all around the gestalt. Ponderously, Bruticus peels the roof off of one of the university buildings, sending French coeds running! "HRMM..." he rumbles. "NOT THIS ONE." He tosses the roof aside... it falls into the quad in a heap of debris and he stomps over to the next building with hopes that it will contain what he's looking for. Just then, however, he finds himself rudely interrupted by Autobot assault! Powerglide swooping around and heat-raying him, Grimlock missiling him, Springer lasing him! "IF AUTOBOTS PERSIST TO INTERFERE WITH BRUTICUS' MISSION," says Bruticus, turning towards his assailants, "AUTOBOTS WILL BE... OBLITERATED." He flings out an enormous hand in a swatting gesture towards Springer as he stomps after Grimlock, picking up speed in an attempt to run the Dinobot leader down! Bruticus unleashes his Indiscriminate Destruction attack on Grimlock and Springer, striking Springer and Grimlock. < Abominus unleashes his Wailing Doom attack on Grimlock, Computron, Broadside, Wheelie and Warpath, striking Warpath, Grimlock, Computron and Broadside. Wheelie dives out of the way of flying rubble -- only to realize that if he stays there, he'll be buried! Windmilling to his feet, he scrambles up the face of a building, taking the time out to grab a woman flailing in a windowsill who clutches a cute little wailing baby to her chest. Protecting the woman as he literally RUNS across the flying rubble, leaping from piece to piece in an act of pure bravado, he chimes, "Wheelie's here for any need, in protecting you and seed!" He giggles, unnerving the woman totally, as he dashes free of Abominus' destruction to deposit her with local authorities -- and then dive right back in. M551 Sheridan gets a reverse taco bell discharge attack blasted at him, repulsing the heavy tank violently. The sliding movement scrapes up ground underneath his treads and threatens to heft him up and over... He transforms before this can happen and crouches low to the ground for anchoring against the jet air. His chest mounted barrel levels at Dead End. His Paul Newman like blue optics glow as he targets and calculates for estimated speed and air resistance. Kachunk. "BLAMO for GUSTO!" An Explosive Shell catapults forth at Dead End The slow deliberate transformation sequence of the heavily armored M551 Sheridan light tank commences. CLICK-CLACK-CHOCK-RICKITY-CLUNK. There you have it. Robot in Disguise that was an M551 Sheridan light tank becomes Robot, the Autobot warrior named Warpath. Fireflight enters the area and looks around. Warpath strikes Dead End with Explosive Shell. Air Raid soars down into view from the skies above. Broadside grasps the sides of his helmet, as Abominus lets out his roar. "AAHHHH!!!!!! My Audio receptors!" He just grinds his teeth in pain, as he's literally at ground zero for the attack. Leaping back, Broadside falls to the ground as Abominus charges forward. He then swipes his hand at the air, "Screw it, Computron has that..." He says, and shakes his head as there is a ringing in his cerberal circuits. Though after regaining his bearings, Broadside looks over towards Bruticus as he attacks his friends. "No more of that!" He says, and then begins to clomp towards the blindside of the Gestalt. Hefting back his vibro-axe, the triple-changer tries to slam it into the back of Bruticus' leg. Broadside strikes you with Doink! for 4 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 94%, Remaining Armor 310********* A-10 Thunderbolt veers upwards just over Bruticus's head, possibly giving him slight reason to worry. Directing his visual sensors behind him, Powerglide watches and winces as Bruticus scores direct hits on Springer and Grimlock. Grimlock sure, but Springer's gotta be able to move faster. "Hey Bruticus, you gigantic loser, you missed the main event!" The minibot swerves around, this time bringing out the gatling cannon. This replica Avenger Gatling Cannon cannon is so powerful that normal Thunderbolt IIs are slowed down when it's fired for extended periods of time. Bullets fly from the cannon. Shells drop by the hundreds, clattering against the street far below. Silverbolt soars down into view from the skies above. A-10 Thunderbolt strikes you with Replica GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling Gun - Burst Shot for 4 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 93%, Remaining Armor 306********* H12 Hummer drives up onto the coed lawn, ripping up the lawn into little chunks of dirt as he closes towards Bruticus. He transforms, sliding across the grass and making an even deeper gouge. "Now I don't much care for modern universities and the way they blatantly promote socialism," Markdown rambles, "But that doesn't give you the right to trash the damn place!" He hunkers down and tries to ram into the Swindle leg in a powerful shoulder tackle. "Now git!" The H12 Hummer suddenly splits open, pushing itself up as the front end turns into a pair of powerful arms and the back end forms a pair of legs. Markdown emerges, ready for business! Grimlock is... obliterated, apparently. Blasted by sonic Abominal waves and then indiscriminately stopped on by Bruticus, Grimlock is gone from the streets of Paris -- along with the cafe he was standing near, leaving only a rubble-strewn crater where the giant robot once was. But not to worry, kids! Hasbro hasn't killed off Grimlock yet -- a few moments later, a sewer cover explodes with a blast of ripe Parisian sewage into the air, following the street buckling and exploding outwards -- Revealing Grimlock! "Hnnngh... Me Grimlock have better days," he admits, hovering up out of the sewer and flying towards Bruticus. "Me Grimlock kick butt!!!" He says in uninspired battle quip, transforming mid-air and falling towards Bruticus' rear armor plate, attempting to smash into it with both clawed dino-feet. Grimlock falls forward onto his hands, his wings wrapping around his chest as a mighty tyrannosaus rex head slams down into place over his old robotic head. A gleam runs through his optics as he reconfigures into dinosaur mode! Markdown strikes you with Shoulder Tackle for 4 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 91%, Remaining Armor 302********* Grimlock strikes you with Flying Dinosaur for 17 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 86%, Remaining Armor 285********* COMPUTRON slowly lowers his arm and the gun disappears. "ATTACK SUCCESSFUL." he announces, to no one in particular. "COUNTER-ATTACK PREDICTED IN--" by the time he's said all this, Abominus is already on him, pawing at Computron like a drunken quarterback at his senior prom. Computron begins to fall backwards. "NO. NO. DO NOT WANT. BAD TOUCH. ACTION REQUIRED. TAKING ACTION." An arm shoots out, Afterburner this time, and arrests the giant's fall. More cracks spiderweb out from the handprint. "DAMAGE TO SELF: MINIMAL. DAMAGE TO SURROUNDINGS: UNACCEPTABLE. CONCLUSION: CHANGE VENUE." The Thinking Titan pushes himself back to his feet and reaches out to grab Abominus, planning to throw him into the Seine where collateral will be less horrible. "CHANGING VENUE. ENGAGING 'THROW ABOMINUS' MODE." Computron strikes Abominus with Technobot Smackdown. Mixmaster soars down into view from the skies above. Mixmaster enters the area. F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet flies in, sleek, fast, and low. "Uh oh, Silverbolt. Looks like they need us bad. Bruticus' dance card seems empty." Fireflight falls forward, arms and then legs folding into his fuselage as the nose and tail sections fold down from his back into their positions onto the F-4 now standing on its landing gear, ready for takeoff. "Yeah, and I think I see some green and purple incoming," Fireflight adds. "Come on, Slingshot!" he urges the Harrier trailing him, "they need us now, not next week!" Concord SST flies in from the stratosphere, trail of vapors following him as he flies in at mach 1. Cutting thrusters well above the required ceiling. "Then lets fill him up, shall we?" He continues to dive hard for the ground, not bothering with pulling up, simply transforming as he comes in like an asteroid. Landing with enough impact to cause the Parisian lawn care people have heart attacks, he stands up, smiles and calls out, "Air Raid, Fireflight, Skydive, Slingshot! Form up on me!" He sends Bruticus a quick wink of his blue optic before continuing, "MERGE TO FORM SUPERION!" With a shudder of metal, the Aerialbots undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Superion! Bruticus is nearly knocked down by the flying Dinobot who leaves a nice mark into the super warrior's chest armor while the other efforts of the Autobot leave him nearly unharmed. Bruticus stumbles back beore regaining his balance. He then looks down at the puny Autobots who dared to attack him...well Broadside is almost half the size of Bruticus so puny may not be a good choice of word. "Bruticus smash Autobot in his way!" The gestalt then steps back but only to get enough room to send his large foot right towards the triplechanger's chest. Broadside evades your Field Goal attack. More than a little slow while in flight, the Constructicon Hook is just now arriving at the scene of the crime. He lands heavily on the rooftop, taking a position where he can oversee much of the action, while hopefully remaining at least partially hidden from any Autobots.. for now. Hook folds his arm across his chest, and takes a few moments to get a feel for what's happening before diving into the fray. Plus, he needs to wait for the arrival of his brothers-in-arms. Abominus shrieks with unrestrained rage as Computron engages 'THROW ABOMINUS MODE' Abominus expresses this dissatisfaction in several ways, the first of which is yelling, "ABOMINUS TOUCH! " He then leaps back to his feet, plants a foot firmly into a passing Twingo and that tiny car causes Abominus to slip and stumble to his knee. Abominus cries out in pain and looks around, optics huge and wide as he struggles to find something to focus his rage and anger on. Of course he's kneeling with his face right in front of the Bot Combiner's crotch region. Abominus howls once more. "ABOOOOOMINUUUUUUS TOUCH BAD!" he agrees finally grabbing both of Computron's hips and blasting into the poor gestalt's junk with his mighty cro-magnon forehead. Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Mixmaster had heard the tale of terror that was about to unfold when word spread that two of the mighty Decepticon combiner teams were on the loose in France. Oh the wonders of France..french fries, french kissing and even better a wonderous tower that can be melted down for materials and put to good use. Knowing that where there's gestalts there is also massive collateral damage Mixmaster was all set to simply haul drum to the area and do his bit to help level the city. Of course on his way he happens to pick up the signals of the rest of the lime green brigade. With a quiet chuckle as he arrives well clear of the immediate action he wastes little time trying to link up with the others. Broadside leaps up, and actually lands on the tip of Bruticus' foot. "That all you got!?" He says, and drives his axe deeper into the gestalts leg, then like a crazy mothermecher, the mighty Wrecker begins to run up towards the torso of the combiner, leaving his axe to cut a deep wound into the Decepticon. "AHAHAHA!!!" He truely sounds like he's excited, like a little boy at a school yard. "Tear him up, Autobros!!!" He says, and finally makes his way to the chest of Bruticus. Wrenching his weapon out of the Gestalt, Broadside grasps the weapon in both his hands. Then sounding as crazy as Abominus he attacks, "HAAAARRRROOOOOGGAAAAHH!!!!!!" Markdown runs around Bruticus, and immediately notices the dents Grimlock had put there. "Everybody, his aft plates are damaged! Let's focus all our fire there!" He grits his dentals as he pulls out his laser pistol and fires up at the dents. "There's a joke in here, somewhere, that I haven't thought of yet!" Broadside strikes you with WRECK AND RULES!!! for 12 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 82%, Remaining Armor 273********* Markdown strikes you with laser for 5 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 81%, Remaining Armor 268********* "OPERATION: THROW ABOMINUS SUCCESSFUL. ENGAGING OPERATION: CURBSTOMP." Computron jumps slowly into the river, sending a spray of water everywhere and capsizing several (fortunately abandoned) boats. He begins to raise one gigantic foot... right as Abominus headbutts him in the ball bearings. His crotch armor ruptures and sparks and cables fly everywhere, sizzling in the polluted river. There is a long delay as lights flash across his chest. His expression is, as usual, blank. "COMPUTRON: MODERATE DAMAGE," he exclaims after this long pause. "PRIDE OF COMPUTRON: DESTROYED." The combiner staggers back, making waves with each step, then gives an impassive glare to the Terrorcon titan. "ABOMINUS: JERK." Two arms are raised, and large guns appear in each one, pointing down at the crouching Terrorcon. "INITIATING OPERATION: EXECUTION." The cannons fire, ripping apart the very fabric of space in a direct line towards Computron's mortal enemy. Computron strikes Abominus with Techno-Cannon. A-10 Thunderbolt continues his flyby of Bruticus, unleashing the last of the bullets in this round. "C'mon," he mutters to himself. "C'mon and fall, you big sack of crap," The minibot is growing frustrated at Bruticus's incredibly dense armour. So far everything he's thrown at it has bounced off and hardly even left a dent. The minibot completes his flyby, and the clicks coming from the replica gatling gun make it clear Powerglide needs to reload the gun before using it again. He attempts to get some more distance between him and Bruticus. A-10 Thunderbolt strikes you with Replica GAU-8/A Avenger Gatling Gun for 2 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 80%, Remaining Armor 266********* Grimlock rebounds off of Bruticus' bottom, falling like an unaerodynamic metal dinosaur to the ground below, his feet striking the pavement and causing a miniature earthquake. "HUARGH!" He shouts at Bruticus, waving his tiny clawed arms at him. He circles around the combiner's giant stompy feet, undeterred, the Dinobot seemingly retardedly brave as he continues to harass the much larger opponent. "Me Grimlock not afraid!" He shouts, to anyone who will listen, whipping his thick armored tail against Bruticus' shin. "Me Grimlock fight! Me Grimlock save day like big hero!!" He seems to be ignoring the arrival of Superion, who will in fact probably do more day-saving than he. Grimlock strikes you with Tailwhip for 5 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 79%, Remaining Armor 261********* Superion growls out a quick, low groan as if to say 'Hey everyone, I'm here'. But there's no smiles and cake today. Not even crepes and that stuff they drink in France. Like a street mime doing the robot at 1000x magnification, Superion's joints can be heard to move, pistons hiss and badassery begin as he takes a step into the ring. "SUPERION EXTERMINATE" comes the combined voices of all five Aerialbots. "BRUTICUS NOT MENASOR. THIS WIN EASY". The giant Transformer takes several quick running steps, balling back the fist that was once it's own mech and launching the punch with all his combined might. "BRUTICUS WEAK!" Superion strikes you with Hard right hand for 11 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 75%, Remaining Armor 250********* Comes a Six Changer, Kalidescope his nature, Strike quick and strike hard. Quickswitch says, "There. Best I could do." Quickswitch :) < Hun-Grrr arches an eyebrow.. Air Raid says, "A pose in Haiku?" Quickswitch says, "Yeah. Everything else I was coming up with was standard and boring, so I did a haiku." A Dinobot smashing into his enormous rump causes even Bruticus to stagger a half-step forward from the impact- not to mention other Autobots swarming around him, tackling his ankle, shooting him, and so on. His internal Blast Off is fretting loudly. Do something, do something! We're going to get creamed! Swindle warns the others that he's getting beat on by this Hummer, which he has a special hate for, being a Jeep himself, Onslaught reminds them to conserve energon and stick to the objective, and of course Vortex just wants to kill them all, kill them all, kill them all! Bruticus turns slowly and finds himself confronted with an approaching Superion, to make matters worse. "SUPERION..." he says to himself, slowly recognizing the enemy titan just in time for Superion to smash him in the jaw, causing him to stumble over a row of cheese shops and through a block of wineries. "SUPERION!" His internal Blast Off squeals and hides his face, and his internal Brawl lets out a howl of incoherent rage. Vortex demands that they kill it. "SUPERION! BRUTICUS WILL PUNISH YOU!" Bruticus reaches onto his back and unslings his primary weapon, a missile launcher the size of a 747, its six chambers loaded with LGM-30 Minuteman missiles. "NUCLEAR FISSION WILL LAY YOU LOW!" He cocks back the hammer with his left hand as he swings up the cyclopean revolver with his right and pulls the trigger. A missile roughly the size of a loaded freight train blasts down the barrel, smoke from the liftoff wreathing Bruticus in clouds before the inevitable impact... You strike Superion with ICBM Launcher. There is first a searing flash of light, then a blast of scorching wind. "FALL, SUPERION!" roars Bruticus, as the cylinder spins and the next intercontinental ballistic missile locks into place. "FALL BEFORE BRUTICUS." Slowly, the massive, primal form of Abominus comes to a stand, wavering with a few shuddering forward steps that shake the very ground around the best. Golden optics, burning with feral rage, focus entirely on Computron, holding within them the combined hatred and fury of all the Terrorcons. "Hrrr... rrrr..." Space is ripped asunder in the splitting power of those twin beams of might, blazing through the air with untold intensity from Computron's guns. Abominus reaches out, as if to halt the sudden onrush of pain... but is quickly overcome and overwhelmed by the energy, ripped into by the Technobot combiner's awesome firepower. For a time, only a hand can be seen struggling against the onslaught. And then... "GUUUUOOOOORRRAAAAAAAAAAAGH!!" The gargantuan form of Abominus RIPS out of that mass of energy, crackling and raging, with a terrible roar so intense that windows shatter all about him. From the very fabric of subspace a massive gun appears, brimming with power and leveled right at Computron. "SSSUUUFFERRR! HUUURRAAAOOOOGH!!" From the depths of that barrel, a massive onrush of sonic fury is discharged, energy of sound ripping furrows across the ground as the full brunt of the assault seeks to rip into Computron's chest with pure, sonic fury. Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Shockwave soars down into view from the skies above. The remaining Constructicons arrive, slightly later than Hook and Mixmaster. Long Haul, Scavenger, Bonecrusher and Scrapper arrive and land on the same rooftop where thier comrade Hook is overseeing the battlefield. "Constructicons!" Scrapper calls out. "Begin phase 1!" The six unmistakebly bright green Constructicons transform into thier seperate vehicle modes, and line up in preparation for the iminent merger. "Transform Phase 2!" With deep tansfomtion sonds reverberating the rooftop, Scrapper and Mixmaster transform into vertical leg components, and Long Haul's dumptruck mode leaps up to form the midsection. The crane mode of Hook attaches itself to the top, folding in half as is does so, and becoming one with the forming monstrosity. Which leaves Scavenger and Bonecrusher to form the arms, joined by the massive fists and forearms. The charcoal-coloured head rises from Hook's body, and the transformation is complete. With a mighty leap, the massive form of The Original™ gestalt, DEVASTATOR, comes crashing down to the ground, malevolent optics scanning for his first target. Hook shouts, "Constructicons, MERGE to form Devastator!" With a shudder of metal, the Constructicons undergo a stunning transformation and combine into the mighty form of Devastator! Broadside spins around, and uses his feet to kick off the chest of Bruticus. "We gotta slow down Devastator!" He yells to his comrades, and lands on the ground. "He'll tear up this area if we dont!" He then pulls free his plasma pulse gun. Taking a pot shot or two at Devastator, "Hey you, yea you...big and ugly. Come play over with the big boys!" He says, trying to get the gestalts attention. Though, it's probably not the best idea to piss off a combiner, but Broadside isn't gonna let innocents be harmed because he didn't try and make a difference. The ICBM hits Superion hard, but the Aerialbot giant is fresh to battle, not as weary as the others are. He takes a step backwards for a moment, and his optics narrow at the combined form of the Combaticons. "SUPERION SUFFERS MINOR DAMAGE. YOUR ATTACK INEFFECTUAL." He raises his massive cannon. "LET SUPERION SHOW YOU HOW IT IS DONE." The gun begins to charge, as the titan braces himself for the kickback. The new gestalt is noted. "DEVASTATOR. SUPERION WILL SOON BE FINISHED WITH BRUTICUS, AND WILL THEN ATTEND TO YOU." Broadside strikes Devastator with plasma. Superion strikes you with Electrostatic Discharge :Extra-Crispy: for 27 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 67%, Remaining Armor 223********* Markdown hops backwards away from Bruticus as the giant falls. "Ah, slag," he mutters as plaster and debris explode all around him. "'Scuse me, Superion, but I think I'll let you handle this." Rushing away from the two combatants, he begins a new offensive against Devastator. "You on, the other hand, don't seem too busy!" He fires a quick little snapshot at the combiner, but it's not likely to hurt him much. Maybe blacken a spot on his paint or so. Markdown strikes Devastator with disruptor. Grimlock takes a few ponderous steps backwards away from Bruticus, looking to Superion as he starts unleashing heavy artillery on Bruticus. "Nnngh... me Grimlock feel like fifth wheel now!" He shouts, twisting his large head to look for more targets. Uh oh! Devastator rising up above the skyline! The T. Rex starts trotting down a narrow street in the direction of the green combiner, rushing from the scene of one giant battle to another. "Now this get ridiculous!" He complains, squinting his eyes at the combiner and firing off a pair of yellow-white energy bolts. "OPERATION: EXECUTION... FAILED." Computron doesn't even sound disappointed, merely analytical. "COUNTER-ATTACK IMMINENT. BRACE FOR IMPACT." Ever so slowly, his arms inch up to form a protective X over his face. Ultimately a futile gesture in the face of such fury, but Computron does what he can. BOOM! Abominus' cannon shot rips across Computron's body, dislodging armor plates and causing small explosions all over his frame. Once the attack has subsided, smoke rises from several places on the giant Computron, and he looks... well, he looks the same. Computron doesn't have those fancy 'emotions' that plague his components. Internally, Scattershot is foaming at the mouth and Nosecone is advising caution. Lightspeed is crunching numbers and Strafe is freaking out at every little spark. And Afterburner has just screamed, "YOU'RE NOT MY DAD!" at Computron's core consciousness. The left arm detaches and Afterburner races away to go listen to Linkin Park in his bedroom. Computron is momentarily stunned. "LEFT ARM: DETACHED. PROGNOSIS: NOT GOOD." He looks up at the oncoming Abominus, then grits his teeth and steps forward. "ODDS OF VICTORY REDUCED TO 54.677. INITIATING OPERATION: ELBOW DROP." The Technobot Titan does just that, crouching... then leaping awkwardly into the air. He turns as he soars through his carefully-calculated arc, and angles his remaining arm so that the elbow will strike the optimal point. "WITTY REMARK: DEATH FROM ABOVE." Computron strikes Abominus with Double-Axehandle of Nerdy Vengeance!. A-10 Thunderbolt scowls inwardly as he runs out of ammo and fails to put much of a dent into Bruticus. That's alright, he'll take Grimlock's suggestion and go after an even BIGGER target. The minibot soars after Broadside. The Warthog's bomb bay doors slide open as he rises up higher into the air. "Broadside m'man, that's not how you get a Gestalt's attention." A concussion bomb falls downwards, aimed for Devastator's ugly mug. Powerglide normally wouldn't resort to high powered weaponry in a city, but with this many Gestalts, he's the last dude who's going to be doing too much damage to the surroundings. "THIS is how you get a Gestalt's attention!" Grimlock strikes Devastator with Dinovision. Powerglide strikes Devastator with Concussion Bomb - The Ol' Powerglide Pow. Bruticus is blasted by Superion's gun and pieces of metal starts to fly around. The gestalt nearly fall down but he manage to lean on a skyscrapper, preventing his fall but also crushing the building. Slowly, he gets back on his feet and lets out a powerful roar, spreading his arms to show his badassness, "Superion puny! Bruticus smashes Superion, BRUTICUS CRUSH!" Suddenly, the combaticon gestalt springs forwards, surprisingly fast for someone of his size. He jumps into the air as he's about to reach Superion, bringing both fists down on the Aerialbots backed with all his weigth. You strike Superion with Annihilate. Rising from a low crouch after his descent from the building's rooftop, Devastator takes a few seconds to get his bearings. He takes one slow, heavy step forward, his massive bulk cracking the pavement beneath him. Several Autobots attempt to slow down the green behemoth, but the attacks barely even register on Devastator's mind. Devastator begins his slow, steady walk into the depths of the new battlefield, crunching cars and pavement beneath his huge feet. "Superion will deal with Devastator NOW!" The green giant bellows, and he bends down briefly to scoop up a toppled semitruck and trailer. He rears back, and flings the heavy vehicle through the air, towards Superion's unguarded rear. Devastator strikes Superion with Snatch and Hurl. Constructibro Number 6 Scavenger casts Con Combiners as movie monsters: Devastator as Frankenstein, Predaking as Wolfman, Abominus as Dracula, Bruticus as The Terminator, Piranacon as The Creature From The Black Lagoon, and Menasor as The Devil.... or Christine ;) Constructi-bro Number One Scrapper dunno about Abom being Dracula, but the others are spot on. Blueshift says, "Abominus is the Mummy?" Constructi-bro Number One Scrapper says, "Hmm. An angry mummy?" Blueshift says, "A gollum?" Blast Off says, "He's more like a crazed golem or something, yeah. He's not smart enough to be Dracula." "NNNYYYUURRRGGGHH!!! GGUUOOORRAAAGGHHHH!!! Rage, anger.. stored primal detest built up upon eons and ages of pain. Feelings that most robots are not meant to have - weren't meant to deal with. But one being, in a time long lost, thought that robots could be more than just automotons.. and he gave them these emotions. Imagine the deepest, blackest, most abysmal pit you can.. and picture from this unholy of places comes the beastial actions of this combiner. Hatred, anger, distrust, fear.. not of others, but of himself not surviving - for at the smallest molecular level - Abominus is a survivor. The immense gestalt takes the Techo-Elbow to the top of his cranium. The resulting impact smashes the beastial combiner down into a nearby empty building.. breaking it to pieces. Screams, wails.. cries of fear erupt streets away at the explosion of brick, glass and debris. But the tortorous sounds are just sweet music to Abominus' audio receptors. The combiner stands up once more and booms in defiance. "NNNNYYYYAAAAARRRGGGHHHH!!!!" The area is a battlefield - buildings and debris are the ammo, and what better way to strike a blow then to use the battlefield against thy opponent. Reaching down to the broken building the Terror gestalt grabs the brick broken side of the building, hefts it up, and swings it mightily around and at the Techno-robot. Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. A-10 Thunderbolt circles around Devastator's head, trying to get the big ugly mech's attention. "Hey Constructi-jerks! You guys look like soylent green!" He makes another pass, and each time he appears in front of Devastator's face he spouts off another inane insult. Round and round he goes at an amazingly dizzying pace. "Bonecrusher couldn't topple a lego playset!" "Mixmaster couldn't run an easy bake oven!" "Scavenger sucks!" "Hook's so clumsy his patients are lucky to survive!" "Long Haul is a crotch!" Then, in monotone, "I have no opinion about Scrapper." Broadside calls out to the rest of the Autobots, "Clear the way!!!" He says, and begins to run towards Devastator. "No Devastator, you're battle is with the rest of us!" He looks at everyone, and the city. Doing this could cause some real harm, but regardless, he has to do something to gain the raging behemoth's attention. "Broadside....TRANSFORM!!!" With a mighty leap, the Wrecker is thrown into the air and thusly, begins to change and warp his form, until it's that of a Nimitz Carrier. "CANNONBALL!!!!" Through what would appear to be forces unknown, Broadside expands and reforms into a -huge- Aircraft Carrier. Broadside strikes Devastator with ram. Shockwave soars upward into the sky. Grimlock continues to tromp towards Devastator, his blue optics blink as Broadside suddenly expands into an aircraft carrier in the middle of an urban combat zone. Fortunately, Grimlock isn't exactly the biggest stickler about collateral damage, and he transforms, flying up into the air with both arms in front of him, Superman style, coming soon to rest on the very prow of Broadside's flight deck. Pulling out his rocket launcher, he snarls at Devasator. "ME GRIMLOCK SAY SURF'S UP!!" He shouts, firing a pair of rockets from the hip at the lime-green behemoth. Superion side-steps Bruticus not quite quick enough as the massive joined fists dent one red and white shoulder just before the truck Devastator threw hits him in the back. "YOU BOTH WANT SOME?" the Aerialbot combiner roars, looking back to see where that truck came from, then back at Bruticus. "SUPERION HAS ENOUGH FOR EVERYBODY!" And with that, he lets his fists fly seemingly everywhere at once, one massive foot squishing a palletful of cheese from the Parisian truck as Superion turns about to make sure his multiple attackers each get their share. The metallic tyrannosaurus rex's head flips back, its chest splitting apart and peeling away to reveal the robot form of Grimlock! A gleam runs through his optical band. Computron watches as Abominus destroys a building, impassive even as his component parts scream with rage. Nonetheless, the rage of the Technobots paralyses Computron, who is unable to move in defense as the brick facade smashes into his face. A good chunk of the face in qustion is ripped away, exposing the complex circuitry beneath. The lights on his chest flash furiously as he calculates and contemplates, trying to find an adequate response. "ABOMINUS: INSANE. SOLUTION: MUST DESTROY." He then simply pulls back his Nosecone-leg and pauses a moment. "CALCULATING TRAJECTORY... TRAJECTORY CONFIRMED. EXECUTING OPERATION: SAVATE." And then, just as they always do in Savate, he kicks Abominus in the shin. Grimlock strikes Devastator with Galaxial Rocket. Computron strikes Abominus with Big Honkin Foot. Green Cyber-Copter swerves away from Devastator and Broadside before the collision. Springer flies half sideways backwards in order to keep his main weapons oriented on the huge combiner. Springer unleashes a quick laser blast. He knows the shots won't do much damage to a gestalt, but in situations like this he subscribes to the 'lion brought down by wolves' school of fighting. Astrotrain says, "SO like, is Paris a rubble strewn wasteland like the aftermath of a Godzilla movie?" Springer strikes Devastator with Laser. Blueshift says, "It better be. With only the Eiffel Tower standing!" Superion strikes you with Tantrum for 15 points of damage. Superion unleashes his Tantrum attack on Devastator and Bruticus, striking Bruticus and Devastator. Bruticus is wounded by the flying fists and feet of Superion, but not yet down. He holsters his missile launcher as Devastator joins the fray and casts about himself for anything that looks good and... ah. The subway. Bruticus raises a foot and slams it down, cracking a hole in the street which his hands rip wider. He reaches into the underground tunnel and fishes around with his Blast-Off arm until he comes up with a subway train, reeling it out of the hole like a snake from its den. Bruticus hefts the train like a thug with a length of chain as he circles around Superion. "SUPERION IS OVERCONFIDENT. SUPERION WILL PROCEED TO BE SCHOOLED." Bruticus cocks his arm back and cracks the subway train like a whip before advancing on Superion, swinging it down towards his foe as if it was a belt, and Superion his red-headed stepchild. The other Autobots swarming around Devastator and Superion, of course, receive similar treatment if they should happen to pass between Bruticus and his enemy, but they are nothing more than collateral damage to the giant. Devastator seems to pause for a moment after throwing the toy truck at Superion as if the six minds are not all on the same page. It does not however take them very long to refocus and agree on one simple fact...falling aircraft carriers hurt. Struck dead on by the ship he tower titan of green staggers back a step all but destroying a small cafe that kept him upright. Regaining his balance he all but ignores the buzzing Powerglide aside from a random swat of his hand and he pays little mind to the bottle rockets the Dinobot seems to be sending his way. As the massive fist of Superion glances off his shoulder Devastator shrugs it off as he seems to balance on one leg the other drawn back just long enough to build up enough kicking room as he tries to upend the now land bound carrier. Devastator strikes Aircraft Carrier with Bucket-Powered Kick. Bruticus unleashes his Domestic Dispute in Progress attack on Powerglide, Superion, Grimlock and Broadside, striking Powerglide, Grimlock, Superion and Broadside. Abominus suddenly roars up "BWOOOAOAAAAOAOAOAARRRRGH!" he cries clutching at his shin, then he turns the other direction, exhaling his stale onion breath across a line of police cars and ambulances which has shown up to minimize the disaster, and he sends them all sailing into an exploding hailstorm of flying cars and screaming french people. "BHHHWWAAAAOAORERRRRAAAOAOAAOAO WHOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA" He doesn't stop yelling or bouncing around on one foot so much as accidentally do all of these things and knock into Computron very hard and make it look sort of intentional to save face. < Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Aircraft Carrier would grin, if he was in robot mode. "Yea, how do you like them apples!" He proclaims, that is, until the two Gestalts turn his way. "Oh Slag..." Is the only thing that leaves him, as the kick sends the ship's nose -straight- up into the air, Then he is sent falling backwards by the follow up from Bruticus. "CLEAR THE WAY! IM FALLING BACKWARDS!!!" Broadside announces over his speakers, as his Klaxons go off to warn anyone near him. It seems like only a moment...until the gigantic ship lands on it's deck side which causes a small quake to follow. The area is covered with a dust storm from the flying debris created from the massive weight of the carrier. *no attack* Blast Off says, "I like how as Abominus gets more damaged he basically just starts making loud incoherent noises." Hun-Grrr says, "The more damaged, the louder the noises.. :)" Cutthroat says, "if the combat system didn't confuse me so much I was going to use those loud noises as 'sonic' attacks" "OPERATION: SAVATE... SUCCESSFUL," Computron states, watching as Abominus hops about on one leg, causing further destruction. At least the destruction is somewhat localised this time. He continues to stand there, going through even more calculations in an attempt to come up with the best way to further reduce damage to the city of Paris. Lights flash. And the Abominus staggers into him. "ABOMINUS: GRABBY," he announces, attempting to fend off the Terrorcon combiner with his one working arm. "COMPUTRON: NOT INTERESTED!" With that, the lights flash once in unison. "ENGAGING OPERATION: STEVEN SEAGAL." His one arm grabs at Abominus' wrist, twisting it backwards while his Lightspeed leg hooks behind the Terrorcon titan's legs, attempting to push him off and throw him backwards. "WARNING: INSUFFICIENT PONYTAIL TO DEPLOY OPERATION: STEVEN SEAGAL AT FULL EFFICIENCY. OPERATION AT 60% EFFICIENCY." Computron strikes Abominus with Technobot Smackdown. A-10 Thunderbolt continues to fly circles around Devastator, baiting him as best he can. He evades the little swat and taunts, "Too slow, tall green and ugly! But I guess 'too slow' is par for the course when you're a Constructicon!" Powerglide zips about, still trying to block Devastator's vision in an attempt to hamper his effectiveness. Can nothing stop Powerglide? Well a train can stop Powerglide. Just as he was rounding the back of Devastator's head, the minibot gets blinde with a caboose and knocked clear out of the sky. It is with shock and confusion that Powerglide plummets to the ground, just barely pulling up and transforming in time to make a crash landing on his own two feet. With crumpled armour, he draws out his thermal beam rifle. "Wh..the... whooooo... yuuu call tha' a hit?" he slurs up at Bruticus. The minibot sees three Bruticus's up there, but he's confident the middle one is the real one. "Yuu cannd hit fer beans!" He fires his thermal rifle wildly at the Combaticons. Broadside then suddenly flies over his head. A-10 Thunderbolt transforms into robot mode. Powerglide strikes you with Thermal Beam Rifle for 3 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 62%, Remaining Armor 205********* Green Cyber-Copter shouts, "Broadside! Hang in there big guy, I'll give you some cover!" He flies up to Devastator's head, transforming into robot mode when he's close enough to land one of of Devastator's shoulder. He manages to balance on the actively moving combiner, and even leans forward, sword out. Springer holds the blade in front of the combiner's eyes and triggers the sword's energy field on 'overload' level, producing a massive flash of light... Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Springer strikes Devastator with his blinding flash attack. Grimlock looks around as Broadside starts to shake from multiple attacks, and before he can make another "don't rock the boat" joke, he, too, is knocked off his feet and slams face first into the deck when Bruticus' subway-nunchuk strikes near him. "Nnngh..." The Dinobot grunts in pain, shaking his head and trying to get to his feet. He soars up into the air just as Broadside land-capsizes, ignoring his ally's peril and soaring towards Devastator's head. Drawing his golden sword, he activates its energon sheathe and swings it at the combiner's black helmet. "Huraaaaaaaaaagh!" Grimlock quips, wittily. Grimlock strikes Devastator with Broadsword. Superion tries to grab at the train Bruticus is flailing all about, but all he gets is a lash across his right arm that Fireflight's likely to be feeling for a few days. "SUPERION NEEDS NO SCHOOL," and follows up that retort with a quick knee at the nearest part of the combined Combaticons. Superion strikes you with punt ya like a football for 6 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 60%, Remaining Armor 199********* The small pinprick in the sky draws close enough to be recognizable as the strange, sub-orbital jet form of the Autobot Six Changer--an instantaneous horizontal and vertical shift of parts along an invisible central axis and a glowing-eyed puma emerges upon the French sky like a freaky neopolitan petit-four drawing hungrily closer on a higher angle above Devestator. He swerves downward, looking like he's about to rake the gestalt with outstretched, reaching claws... which aren't aiming for the vulnerable eyes, nope. They're just reaching for whatever they can sink into on the lime green monster. Quickswitch strikes Devastator with Claw. Abominus' response to Computron's computations is ultimately far simpler and far more direct: "GUUUUUWAAAARRROOOAAGHHHH!!!!" Unrestrained fury is let loose from the Terrorcon combiner's mechanical throat in a unified cacophony. It is only amplified when his wrist is gripped, twisted, and then his massive body is thrown back through the air in a mass of flailing limbs and unintelligible, infuriated garbles of words. The Terrorcon abomination crashes against the ground, the street depressing in a massive crater beneath him, stone and cement churning up beneath his slow, dragging stop. There is a moment of silent as Abominus' form lays prone. Perhaps Computron defeated him. Perhaps-- "HYAAAAAAAAOOOORRRHHH!!" In a sudden spring of feral motion, Abominus is OFF his feet in a dead rush towards Computron. His massive arms swing out to either side of him, before thrusting -in-, palms open, to SMASH his gargantuan hands against the sides of Computron's head. "SSSEEEEEEEEAGAAAAAAAAAALLLUUOOGH!!" he apes brutally, his hands applying pressure with seeming intent to try and crush Computron's head between them like a can of soda. Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Broadside says, "Abominus said Seagull!" Scattershot says, "He must want to go to the ocean!" Broadside says, "That's why he's so mad!" Broadside says, "It all makes sense." Bruticus is struck by a couples more attacks. Each of which takes their tool on the super soldier who's starting to slow down..but not enough so he cannot retaliate. "BRUTICUS STRONG! BRUTICUS DESTROY DEVASTATOR!" Ignoring the smaller autobots once more, focusing on the biggest threat that is Superion. He charges his opponent with all his awesome speed. Concretes piece fly all around him as his feet crush the street with each step. He then jumps at Superion, spinning in midair and launching the back of his elbow towards Superion's face. You strike Superion with Stomp and Grind. Devastator unleashes his Fists of Fury attack on Springer and Grimlock, striking Springer and Grimlock. A blinding flash of light, curteousy of Springer, floods Devastator's vision. The flash sears it's way deep into his mind, and the green behemoth stumbles backwards, barely managing to remain on his huge feet. The sword slash from the Dinobot leader takes Devastator out of his brief bou of disorientation. His gaze swings around the battlefield as he looks for the source of the bright light, and his malevolent gaze settles on Springer. Crush Springer! No Grimlock! I hate Springer! Grimlock is more powerful... The debate runs through the fractured mind of Devastator, until once voice speaks clearly above them all: Crush them BOTH! Devastator's expression widens into a grin, and his massive hands reach out to grab the two Autobot warriors, Grimlock and Springer, and squeeze the life out of them in his massive fists. Aircraft Carrier finally regains his bearings, and what does he happen to see...Devastator squeezing his comrades into small metallic pulps. "I wont let you do that!" He roars at the combiner, as his cannons take aim at Devastator. He waits a moment, as he has to be sure to hit the behemoth...or he could injure his fellow Autobots. Though time is not on his side, so with the best position he can muster, Broadside lets loose a barrage of cannon fire at the big green juggernaut. Broadside strikes Devastator with FULL FIRE!. Springer twitches and jerks spasmodically. "Grim...looks like," he groans, barely audible over the sound of metal straining as his own armor is slowly crushed. "Looks like...Devastator's...got a crush...on us." He manages to twist one arm free from Devastator's grip, and beats it ineffectually against the gestalt's fingers. "OPERATION: STEVEN SEAGAL SUCCESSFULL. PROBABILITY THAT ABOMINUS IS INCAPACITATED: 78.44." Computron stands still as a statue, still smoking and sparking as he waits to see whether his calculations are correct, or if Abominus will defy the odds. Abominus defies the odds. Computron looks impassive as his nemesis essentially boxes his ears and spits in his face, then falls to his knees from the force of the blow. With a air, his chest begins to flash again, intermittently. "SYSTEMS LOW. ABOMINUS IS NOT ADHERING TO STATISTICAL PROBABILITIES. ADJUSTING CALCULATIONS... DATUM: ABOMINUS IS FUELLED BY HATRED. DATUM: COMPUTRON IS FUELLED BY LOGIC. ANALYSING. ANALYSING." He begins to get to his feet, creaking and groaning as he does. Finally he stands tall, and the lights flash in unison. "CONCLUSION: HATRED MUST BE SOOTHED. CONCLUSION: INITIATE OPERATION: LULLABY." Computron opens his mouth, and a medley of lullabies flows out, floating towards the enraged Abominus. Grimlock is snatched up by Devasator -- and a nice crunch noise follows! His head limps as the Dinobot Commander slumps unconscious, no doubt to be found under a pile of napalm toasted baquettes later. Springer strikes Devastator with rapping the knuckles. Computron strikes Abominus with Lullabies. A satisfying peel of metal beneath his claws as they tear down a section of Devastator, revealing long chrome marks. The Six Changer continues tearing up his section of green real estate with his claws. Quickswitch strikes Devastator with Claw. Superion takes the elbow to the face like a champ. He even falls like a champ. Words just can't describe how he's feeling right now as his beautiful face is depressed where the impact occurs. "GWAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!" is all that he can manage, bringing his legs up and letting his momentum carry both he and Bruticus into a rolling ball of fun for the time needed to get as much leverage on his foe. Now, as he starts to launch his legs upwards and attempt to throw the other gestalt from him does he wonder if the water on his feet might cause them to slip and make this whole move pointless. No matter, it's too late to stop now. Superion strikes you with punt ya like a football for 1 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 60%, Remaining Armor 198********* A low, rumbling roar that can only be the laugh of a titan rolls out of Devastator's mouth, as the Autobots in his fists are crushed. The limp body of Grimlock is especially fullfilling to the fractured psyche inside Devastator. The broken body of Grimlock is discarded and quickly forgotten, although Springer remains clenched tightly in one large fist. Springer makes some dents in the huge hand, but it does little to loosen Devastator's grip. Devastator glances down at the annoying Cyber-Puma who is scratching at his paint. The green Constructicon giant raises his fist, containing the autobot Springer, and throws the green triple-changer at the sixchanging Quickswitch. Devastator misses Cyber-Puma with his Mighty Throw attack. A giant waterspout rises into the air as Bruticus is tumbled end over end by Superion's rolling throw. He crashes through the Mirabeau bridge, taking it with him into the river with a roar of crumbling masonry and tearing steel. River water splashes onto both banks of the Seine as Bruticus thrashes his way back up to his feet, gripping one end of the bridge's broken span in his enormous fist. "BRUTICUS WILL SEE SUPERION CRAWL!" He wrenches the span free of its mountings, twists the wrecked metal at the end into a sharp point in his free hand, and brings his arm back as if about to throw the javelin- then hurls the Mirabeau as if it was a vast spear of stone and steel! You strike Superion with Historic Bridge Impalement. Abominus lifts his head and crones his to the invisible creators above. "AAABBBOOMMM..NNNUSSS!!" Well, the mighty construct knows and can say his own name.. sort of. With his opponent before him kneeling in a prone position, the Terror gestalt produces his behemoth gun once more from sub-space. But instead of shooting his prey right away, the primal combiner begins shooting the gun off in all directions at buildings, cars.. and into empty air space. This gives the Techno-robot time to recover and analyze a way to twart the menacing Terror. Computron then issues his own sonic gun, and wailing sonic waves course through the air each way smashing into obstacles. Some of the concussive blasts meet each other in the air and produce a caucauphony of perilous sounds that reverberate throughout space. One such resulting blast ricoches off Abominus' harmlessly, but the force is enough to push the immese combiner back to s sitting position. As he falls backwards, he pulls the trigger of his gun again reflexively firing off another sonic wave at the Techno-combiner. Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Redshift says, "so. The whole gestalt mess in paris was supposed to be going for stuff for the airbase?" Apple Polishin' Eris Fusillade says, "This is the first I've heard of it, but for the love of Primus, I HOPE SO" Redshift says, "I thought somebody had mentioned that earlier in the evening?" Redshift says, "If that is the case, there isn't anybody actualy doing any of it. What is there to steal in paris?" Apple Polishin' Eris Fusillade says, "Um..." Constructi-bro Number One Scrapper says, "Everyone got a wee bit distracted as it spiraled out of control :-)" SECRETING FLUID, Blot says, "we were going to get the ion... something" Springer goes flying by Quickswitch. Tumbling gracelessly through the air with virtually no control of his trajectory, Springer's grateful that the other Autobot is available to avoid him. But Springer is no stranger to falling from great heights (sometimes intentionally, sometimes not), and he manages to twist around and land on his feet, legs flexing to absorb the impact with the ground without any serious harm. Springer pauses briefly, trying to remember the tactics that worked best against a simulated gestalt in a session during Autobot training week long ago...then he transforms to his racecar mode and speeds directly at one of the behemoth's legs. Springer shifts quickly into his racecar mode. Springer strikes Devastator with ram. Aircraft Carrier transforms back into his robot mode. "Ugh...running low on energon." He then shakes his head, "I can't let them continue this though, or France will be a memory." He the pulls his Axe free, and charges at Devastator. "You got to go down eventually!" He bellows, and tries to swing his axe into the leg of the combiner. All the while, it seems the entire area is just demolished from a carrier/gestalt/gestalt/gestalt/gestalt/gestalt battle. Could this place get anymore crazier!? Mechanisms can be heard, as Broadside reconfigures into his dominating robot mode. Broadside strikes Devastator with Chop chop!!. Powerglide raises his rifle up over his head as he strikes gold against Bruticus. Unfortunately it doesn't really phase him. That's ok. Powerglide has another trick up his sleeve. "PSYCHO MINIBOT RUSH POWER NOW!" He suddenly blurts out. The minibot begins running towards Bruticus, ducking between Superion's legs. Jumping to the side as Superion's foot comes down, Powerglide begins punching the hell out of Bruticus's Swindle foot. Is he crazy?! Astrotrain says, "...hey Soundwave?" Powerglide strikes you with He's crazy for 1 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 59%, Remaining Armor 197********* Commander Soundwave says, "What do you desire, Astrotrain?" Astrotrain says, "...this new armor works. I barely felt that...I think." Commander Soundwave says, "Excellent. Howeveer, you fell on Americon. How badly is he damaged?" Mesa says, "I don't think you want to know.." Astrotrain says, "I...I dunno, I felt something go squish..." Blitzwing says, "Oh hey, you got uparmored, Astrotrain? Am I gonna be jealous?" Superion The fragment of the Mirabeau Bridge, classic that it was, holds together and indeed strikes true as a massive spear, right into Superion's thigh. "AAAAGH!" The Slingshot-arm reaches out seemingly instinctively, grabbing at the nearest building; bits of glass and concrete rain from where Superion's arm holds onto the skyscraper, but it holds at least for the moment as the combiner pulls his electrocannon and snaps off a shot. "NOT TODAY, BRUTICUS!" Superion strikes you with Electrostatic Discharge :LOW: for 4 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 58%, Remaining Armor 193********* Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Wait'll you see these PICTURES, Blitzwing!" Astrotrain says, "...pictures?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "YEAH." Mesa says, "I have a nice one myself." Astrotrain says, "...pictures of WHAT?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Um." Mesa says, "Ohh.. nothing." Blitzwing says, "Yeah, pictures of what?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "That cute 'lil bish Ig-Yak butt I tattooed on your left serratus strut." Mother Goose Fusillade OOC: Err, 'clawed on your' Astrotrain says, "...I forgot about that!" Astrotrain says, "Wait'll I get my hands on you. I"m gonna write 'Jetfire Rulez' on your wings!" Mother Goose Fusillade lashes. "Paperwork." "ANALYSIS: INCOMPLETE. LULLABY: INEFFECTIVE." Computron continues to crunch numbers, even as the sonic blast WHUMPs into his chest. "NEW COUNTERMEASURES REQUIRED." Computron looks around at the smoldering wasteland, trying to come up with SOMETHING to give him the edge over the more powerful Abominus. "NEW... NEW COUNTERMEASURES... REQ... REQUIRED." He's floundering, unable to think of what to do next, calculating furiously... VROOOOM! Afterburner comes back on the scene, driving up the side of a half-toppled building and transforming in mid-air... and re-attaching as Computron's left arm. Immediately, the lights flash more vigorously as an internal dialogue races through Computron's processors. And the giant looks... up. A jumbo jet is falling out of the sky. It is completely empty of passengers, pilots and stewards. Computron grabs it out of the air, then looks back at Abominus, sitting in the rubble. "NEW COUNTERMEASURE DEVISED. ACTIVATING OPERATION: JUMBO JET TO THE FACE." And he does, swinging the jumbe jet hard right towards Abominus. Seems Afterburner wasn't just running away after all! Astrotrain says, "I'll make Octane do it!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Well you know, I'm standing RIGHT here." Astrotrain says, "We are such a band of misfits." Astrotrain says, "And I'd be grabbin ya as soon as I get myself righted!" Thrust says, "You people need hobbies." Computron strikes Abominus with OPERATION: JUMBO JET TO THE FACE. Thrust says, "Excuse me, sorry, that was rude." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Now now, fraternization isn't allowed." Thrust says, "You /robots/ need hobbies." Blast Off says, "Man, what are the chances of that, completely uninhabited plane. ;)" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "UGH." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "It was Astrotrain that wanted to be the meatbag during the upgrade" Thrust says, "When has giving Astrotrain anything he wanted ever benefitted anyone?" Blitzwing says, "That can't be true, Astrotrain would never want to be a meatbag!" Astrotrain says, "....that was YOUR idea!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "He wanted his pump to float around in energon in his chest cavity." Mesa says, "I have that comment on file and I made a pretty kickin tune out of that. The song title is called A-Train the Meatsack. I am sending it to you not Fusillade." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "You're the one that said yes!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Ooh, if you were in Operations I'd give you a promotion." Thrust says, "You're all disgusting." Thrust says, "You're making my paint peel." Mesa says, "now*" Astrotrain says, "Shove it, nosejob!" Blitzwing says, "Heheh, nosejob, I like that one." Thrust says, "Why don't you shove it, Mister Let's Enslave a Tribal People and Oh Wait I Guess I'll Screw It Up Like I Screw Up Everything That Isn't Getting People Thrown Out of My Hold?" Abominus turns around in time to get a full on load of "Jumbo Jet To Face" the sensational new maneuovre from that sensation Autobot Combiner Computron! Abominus howls and hops about, blinded and incited to rage and anger by the confusion and pain he falls on his butt. More correctly he falls on his left hand and cries out "FFFUUUWWAAAaaaaaAUAUAaaaUAUAaauaaUAAUAUAGH! ABOMINUS ANGRY!" this is an oscar winning moment for the combiner who is rarely able to express himself so clearly as he finally manages to pull the stinky blot arm out from under his butt. The hand seems to have an unholy green glow about it as he raises it high into the air above his head. "SHINAAOWWOUYAAAAA FINGAAAAUAWWOUAAAAAAAAOWUAAARTGGGH!" He cries and then grabs Computron's face with his creepy stink-hand. Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Astrotrain says, "I must have screwed somethin up alright. Cause yer still here." Astrotrain says, "Oh SNAP!" Thrust says, "'Oh snap?'" Thrust says, "You grow more /human/ by the day." Astrotrain says, "..that's it! Where's that seeker hidin!? I'm gonna send ya cryin back to Starscream!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Five seconds, get your closing remarks in." Thrust says, "Five s-- wh-- triplechangersblowingots" Astrotrain says, "You SUCK Turboshaft!" Warmonger says, "Primus weeps." Thrust says, "You cybugger petro-rabbits!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "And, done." Astrotrain says, "No fair he got two!" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Think faster next time" Astrotrain says, "I'll think faster...you...something." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Go hit things in the training room to see if you really can handle battle better." Thrust says, "Sorry, I'm /doing my job/ patrolling the skies." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Actually, you know what?" Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Operations, once done with the mission, report to the training room and hit Astrotrain. We will measure the amount of simulated damage he can take before his systems fail." Scrapper says, "Is... this for science?" Scrapper says, "Or... you know." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "Yes, Scrapper." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "We are measuring." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "It is quality control." Scrapper says, "Well if it's in the name of science." Scrapper KA-CLICK. Astrotrain says, "...it hasn't even SET yet!" Devastator grimmaces in an angry pained expression as the puny bots hammer away. His shins. "DO YOU REALLY WISH TO EXPIRE IN FRANCE, AUTOBOTS?" Devastator withdraws his mighty wicked big aft ridiculous widow maker of a gun. If he was regular sized, it would not be so threatening in appearance. But 'ifs' are worthless. Devastator levels his weapon aim upon Broadside. "SAVOR YOUR LAST." The weapon discharges with a deep humming explosion of focussed energy. Commander Soundwave says, "Holographic damage will not affect your systems adversely, even while recovering from repairs." Devastator strikes Broadside with Super Nova. Thrust says, "Looks like you'll need a /real/ firing squad, haw haw haw." Bruticus swats at Powerglide distractedly as he climbs back up out of the river. "AWAY WITH YOU," he booms at the little red guy, drawing his missile revolver and levelling it at Superion. "SUPERION IS MY GOAL AND ONLY AIM." Scattershot says, "I can't see how this situation can get any worse. Haha." You strike Superion with ICBM Launcher. Superion takes too much damage to remain merged! Superion separates into the individual Aerialbots. Astrotrain says, "You're so going down first, Fusillade." Mother Goose Fusillade says, "For providing your betterment? Such gratitude." Mesa says, "I am so gonna watch this one... That is if you don't mind Ma'am." A vast cloud of steam rises from the blast radius as the waters of the Seine are vaporized down to the riverbed by the proton warhead's detonation. Bruticus' towering form is but a menacing shadow in the cloud, roaring with laughter. "SUPERION, YOU ARE DEFEATED! BOW BEFORE BRUTICUS!" Powerglide punchpunchpunches at Swindle. "And take another!" he shouts furiously. When Bruticus swats at him, Powerglide jumps back and runs away, leaping into the air and transforming back into Warthog mode. The ugly yet powerful plane rises upwards up over Bruticus's head even as he unleashes a powerful missile at Superion. Devastator meanwhile unleashes on Broadside. Acting out of desperation, he drops a second bomb - this time on Bruticus. "Guys! Are you alright?!" he calls out. This just took a serious turn for the worse. Powerglide transforms into A-10 Thunderbolt mode. A-10 Thunderbolt strikes you with Concussion Bomb - The Ol' Powerglide Pow for 9 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 55%, Remaining Armor 184********* Blot says, "clearly the ending to this fight is that abominus becomes king of france, and no one really complains because it's france" Blast Off |Abominus says, "MORE CHEESE BRING IT TO ABOMINUS NRGHAAAAA" Green Cyber-Car races down the street from Devastator before transforming into his robot mode again. He quickly takes stock of the situation. "Autobots...things are -not- looking good! Anyone who's in serious trouble, get ready to fall back. The rest of us will try to cover you!" He flips over the wreckage of a bus and crouches behind it overturned hunk of metal. He pokes his rifle out and begins opening fire at close to maximum power. Springer shifts quickly into his robot mode. Computron seems puzzled that Abominus is still functional. "OPERATION: JUMBO JET TO THE FACE... FAILED. MOST PUZZLING. MUST RE-COMPUTE THE POWER OF HATE-FUEL. COMPUTING." And he stands there, computing like a madman, while Abominus shoves Blot into his face. For anyone else, this would be incredibly disgusting, but for Computron, who doesn't have fancy things like olfactory sensors, it is merely another face punch. Granted, it does leave oozing things behind on his ruined face, but he doesn't seem to mind. "SHINING FINGER ATTACK: DISTASTEFUL BUT INEFFECTIVE," he announces in his booming voice. "POWER OF HATE-FUEL: OVERWHELMING. SOLUTION: DISABLE LIMBS OF ABOMINUS. TACTIC: AIM FOR JOINTS." Computron steps forward, picking up the bent wing of the destroyed jumbo jet as he goes. Holding it like a blade, he swings it towards Abominus' shoulder. "OPERATION: BUTCHER IN EFFECT." Computron strikes Abominus with Jumbo Jet Butcher Knife. F-15 Eagle Fighter Jet demerges and falls to the ground. "Oh, man, we're never going to live this one down." He transforms to robot mode. "I think the humans have a word for this." Pause. "Shit." The underside of the F-15 comes out and down, as the wings and nose pull up and back as the fighter transforms into.....AIR RAID! Superion isn't bowing to Bruticus, nor to anyone. That's because that last missile hit reduced him to a pile of disoriented, slightly smoldering Aerialbots. "Wha- Don't worry about us," Fireflight calls back up to Powerglide as he looks around. "We can take care of ourselves," though this may look doubtful as he tries to help the much larger Silverbolt to his feet. "Just keep at them!" Broadside is sent flying back by the cannon attack, ramming through the still collapsing structures of the immeadiate area. His large form kicking up dust and junk all about his fall. For a moment, he looks like he's down for the count. That is, until behind the dust a silhouette can be seen, walking slowly out of the cloud. "Is that all you....*spark* got?" He says, clutching his arm, his circuitry and skeletal structure can be seen now, "Im not done yet." That's right, Broadside IS STILL in the fight! Transform Quickswitch, lets give them a surprise they'll never expect!" Running to his Wrecker brother, Broadside picks up the now tank-moded Six-changer. Then like in a shot-put....the gargantuan mech tosses Quickswitch right at Devastator! "EAT THIS!!!!" Quickswitch rapidly transforms into a hulking drill tank. The tank is picked up in the Wrecker's large lands, hefted upward and thrown. His equalibruim stableizes as he goes careening toward the green behemoth with a spinning drill, to embed on impact. (Sorry about the pose but it's here.) Quickswitch strikes Devastator with Instruments of destruction (eat this). Bruticus blinks as a bomb explodes on his face blinding him for a second. The giant robot waves his hand in front of his face, trying to chase the cloud that's blinding him. He is about to resume his attack on Superion when the autobot gestalt demerges. His optics the surveys the battleground, looking for another target. His gaze stops on Broadside, it's time to make him pay for dodging him earlier. "BRUTICUS!!!!" that's all he shouts as he raises his powerfull sonic rifle and fires it at the triplechanger. "CRRRRRUUUUUUUSSSSSSHHHHHH!!" Abominus roars, frame sparking and dented from the last potent assault of Computron's. Yet, it only seems to add to his rage. The damage is all-too apparent, but in the end, it is just fuel to the raging inferno that is the Terrorcon titan. Arms ripping upwards into the air, Abominus lets loose a spine-tingling, primal howl. He proceeds to beat against his chest with his massive arms like some sort of gorilla, the roar prolonging-- *RRRIIIIIIIP!* Right up until the point where Computron -cuts off one of his arms-, anyway. Metal rends and shreds as the limb -- Rippersnapper -- is lobbed completely from his frame. For a long moment, Abominus is still beating against his chest with his other, unsevered hand, even as Rippersnapper falls to the ground with a loud CLANG. Then, he comes to a gradual stop. He looks down towards his left shoulder. He blinks. "... gurrogh?" A long moment of silence passes. "... GRRAAAAAAAOOOOGGHHH!!" With insane fury, Abominus takes the tactic of 'an eye for an eye.' Reaching out, he seeks to grip Computron securely by one of his limbs. From there, the Terrorcon combiner will RIP it free... and then SMASH the logical gestalt with it over and over, with unholy, unabashed fury. "HUUURRRRRRRRTTTSSSOOOAAARRGHH!!" Broadside evades your Harmonic Destabilizer attack. Markdown bursts forth from out of a pile of rubble, tossing aside large chunks of concrete. "Raaah!" He looks around himself questioningly. "Ouch. That hurt. What's the situation?..." Abominus strikes Computron, but the shot doesn't seem to phase him from his calculations. Autobot Hovercraft arrives from Brussels, Belgium to the northeast. Autobot Hovercraft arrives to save the day! The marks of battle cover Devastator's frame, a myriad of dents, scorch marks, and even a few claw marks from a gigantic robotic puma. Wih the barrel of his massive cannon still glowing from the heat of the huge discharge of energy, Devastator stows it away until it can be used again. Another barrage from Springer peppers Devastator with holes, but it does little damage to the massive machine's body. Somewhere deep in the messed-up mind of this monster, a voice speaks out, either Hook or Scrapper, it's difficult to say: The cyclotron! The cyclotron! The Cyclo--- The pesky little Autobots Devastator had been fighting were forgotten, like a bad smell that still hangs in the air even though you don't smell it anymore. Devastator had turned his back on them, leaving his large backside open and undefended. His thoughts, having lingered on the word 'cyclotron' are interrupted in a very rude way as a drill, attached to Quickswitch, thrown by Broadside implants itself in his large green aft. Devastator lets out a roar of fury, and rips the drill out of his rear end. He glares at the Autobot, and throws it to the ground. He lifts his leg to stomp on it, and sends his Scrappe-leg crashing down on Quickwitch's body. Devastator misses Drill Tank with his Eye-Popping Impact attack. Bluestreak leaves the Autobot Hovercraft . "OPERATION: BUTCHER PHASE ONE COMPLETE," Computron states in a flat tone. He takes a step back as Abominus keeps on coming, but is unable to escape the Terrorcon combiner's grasping hands. "UNIT AFTERBURNER: DISENGAGED," he notes, staggering back several steps under Abominus' frenzied assault. "UNIT AFTERBURNER: COMPROMISED." Meanwhile, the limb in question is screaming in fear and hatred. Screaming, "Let go of me! You're not my dad! YOU'RE NOT MY DAAAD!" "CONCLUSION: OPERATION: BUTCHER MUST CONTINUE. INITIATING PHASE TWO." Still wielding the jet wing, he hacks at Abominus' Blot-arm joint, aiming to 'disarm' the Combiner entirely. Well, aside from his legs. And headbutting. And lewd looks, which can hurt just as much as an attack sometimes. "OPERATION: BUTCHER PHASE TWO IN EFFECT." Computron strikes Abominus with Thunder Punch. From the west comes the ever-imposing sight of....an Autobot hovercraft! Who exactly is piloting the thing is hard to discern, and the flight pattern is....erratic. Nevertheless, it appears behind the Autobot lines (such as they may be), and soon enough, Durango appears from within, ready to fight....dear God that's a lot of gestalts. Kup leaves the Autobot Hovercraft . Springer crouches behind the smoking remains of a tour bus, battered and dented but still in the fight. "Prime, you guys are a sight for sore optics!" He slides a fresh ammunition clip into his rifle and then pops up from behind his cover, spraying the street with another barrage of lasers. He seems to be concentrating his fire on Devastator, although there are plenty of other large Decepticon targets around. Springer strikes Devastator with laser. Kup pops out and grins, "I haven't seen a gestalt convention like this since the time I saw eight of these things duking it out on Mucho Grande XII." Broadside falls to the ground from the momentum used to toss Quickswitch at Devastator. A blessing in disguise really, as the attack from Bruticus goes flying over his head. His optic visor gazes up, as he stares up the combiner. Then with a thunderous roar, Broadside picks himself up, and unleashes his vibro-axe. Spinning it behind him, he tries to sink the weapon into the gargantuan mech's knee, hoping to atleast halt his attack on the city. Markdown pauses for a moment, considering who's left. Three Gestalts left, still. One city to protect. What to do? Well... Bruticus looks like he isn't doing so great. charges towards Bruticus, yelling, "I'm not as big as you, but I tell you what--" Bounding up into the air, Markdown aims himself at Bruticus, belly first. "--I'm big enough to hurt you! By the way, how is your leg doing!?" A-10 Thunderbolt zips around Bruticus's face, trying to get the monster's attention. As he does, he blasts away with Thermal beam after Thermal beam. "You're wasting your time with the Aerialbots, you world war II reject," he mutters, zapping Bruticus repeatedly. "If you want a REAL challenge how about you try focusing on ME?!" Powerglide is frustrated at his lack of success here. Perhaps some day he will need to buy a bigger gun. Charlton Heston sez yes! Broadside strikes you with Knee biter. for 3 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 55%, Remaining Armor 181********* A-10 Thunderbolt strikes you with Thermal Beam - Light Shot for 1 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 54%, Remaining Armor 180********* Markdown strikes you with Belly Bounce for 3 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 53%, Remaining Armor 177********* Bluestreak peers out of the hovercraft and grimaces. "Man, no wonder they need help," he comments, bringing his rifle out of subspace as his shoulder-cannons arm. Air Raid is hunkered down on the side of a building but he stands up. "I hope you brought a Medic!" He calls to the approaching Autobot craft, then raises his arm, null-ray out, and aims it at the struggle. Specifically, he draws a bead on Bruticus. "Hey! Ugly! Just because you knock the big one down, all it means is that you go from having one big target, to five hard to find ones!" Then he fires his null-ray. "This is probably going to drain all the energon I have left. You are temporarily incapacitated by Air Raid's Null-Ray attack. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 53%, Remaining Armor ********** Again, the word 'Cyclotron' echoes throughought Devastator's fractured mind. The phrase definatly seems to be coming from Hook, the head-module of the mighty Devastator. Cyclotron! no, we fight! Cyclotron! No! Destroy Quickswitch! We must capture the cyclotron! Destroy the autobots! Cyclotron! Devastator's huge fists grab at the sides of his head asd the debate rages on, and he pays no further attention to the attacks from Springer or anyone else. He just stumbles forward towards the university which houses the cyclotron, and colapses, unable to reconcile his component parts. Devastator separates into the individual Constructicons. Mixmaster enters the area. Bruticus rumbles his rage deep in his throat. "AUTOBOTS EVERYWHERE..." he mutters to himself, raising his missile launcher to prepare to nuke Markdown into a glowing puddle. He puts the little Autobot in his sights and his arm goes numb as Air Raid null rays it, no doubt saving Markdown's life. Bruticus looks at it and shakes it, but while it keeps its grip on the weapon it seems to not be reacting, instead sparking and buzzing. "HARASSING BRUTICUS! OBJECTIVE..." He looks up towards the university, seeming to remember why he's here now that Superion is down. "DEVASTATOR IS PURSUING OBJECTIVE. BRUTICUS WILL WITHDRAW." He slowly turns, stomping slowly down the river towards the sea, while Autobots pursue him, raying and beaming and bombing. As Devastator collapses on the university, Hook tumbles from his position as the giant's head and chest. Falling into the science wing of the university, Hook finds himself in the presence of the plot device - I mean, the cyclotron. "Hurry! Make a doorway out of here! I'm making off with the cyclotron before every Autobot on Earth is on our tails!" Hook shouts, and transforms into his large crane mode. He latches on to the core of the cyclotron with his hook, rippig it away from it's surrounding parts. Some of the other Constructicons quickly enlarge the gap in the wall created by the fall of Devastator, and high-tails it for the battered and destroyed streets of Paris... Relying on the imposing presence of Abominus and Bruticus to hold the attention of the Autobots. Hook begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Scavenger, Kup, Bluestreak, Durango, Autobot Hovercraft , Markdown, Air Raid, Streetwise, Abominus, Drill Tank , Computron, Broadside, Springer, A-10 Thunderbolt , Wheelie. Bruticus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Scavenger, Hook, Kup, Bluestreak, Durango, Autobot Hovercraft , Markdown, Air Raid, Streetwise, Abominus, Drill Tank , Computron, Broadside, Springer, A-10 Thunderbolt , Wheelie. Hook turns around and falls to the ground, transforming into his crane mode. Hook begins retreating, leaving itself vulnerable to parting shots from Scavenger, Autobot Hovercraft , Markdown, Air Raid, Streetwise, Drill Tank , A-10 Thunderbolt . Scavenger and the green entourage surround Hook as they make to flee the scene of the crime. Where is Clousseau? Scavenger begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Hook, Kup, Autobot Hovercraft , Markdown, Air Raid, Streetwise, Drill Tank , Springer, A-10 Thunderbolt , Wheelie. *SHRIIIIIPPP* is the sound that echoes across the space between Computron and Abominus before the Terrorcon combiner's other limb is rended from him, falling to the ground as they assume their original modes. Abominus lets out a terrible shriek at the sudden assault, clearly intent on continuing the fight. His mouth opens wide, as if intending to just -bite- Computron to death -- --But something happens. Whatever Abominus might have been planning is never seen. Bruticus begins falling back, and Devestator demerges and seperates into its component parts... just in time for all the -Constructicons- to retreat as well. Abominus squints, watching as they go... and then lets out a terrible roar. "HUUURRRWWAAAAOOOGH!!" And, though clearly capable to continue the battle, even -without- his limbs, better judgment, for once, takes hold of the Terrorcon titan. He twists through the air, launching off towards the sky as he, too, begins to retreat -- with Rippersnapper and Blot in tow. "KIIIIIIIIIIILLLLLLLLLLLL!!" Abominus begins retreating, leaving himself vulnerable to parting shots from Scavenger, Hook, Kup, Bluestreak, Durango, Autobot Hovercraft , Markdown, Air Raid, Streetwise, Drill Tank , Computron, Broadside, Springer, A-10 Thunderbolt , Wheelie. A-10 Thunderbolt lets out a whoop of success as Devastator falls to pieces and Bruticus and Abominus begin trudging away, shouting something about withdrawing. "Running away? You loser! That's the best news I've had all day! Run away, Combaticons! Yeah, and you know what? Don't come back or else you're going to get a little more of THIS!" Powerglide does a quick barrel roll to signify what 'this' is. Although he is easily fast enough to keep up with Bruticus, he doesn't speed after him. That the big guys are leaving is important enough to him. Springer lowers his rifle, freshly drained of power with the barrel still glowing with waste heat. "Guys...the Constructicons! They got something from the university!" He points one arm at Scavenger and opens a tiny compartment in his forearm. A small energy weapon pops out and fires. Broadside falls to the ground, both from damage taken and nearly exhausted energon supplies. "We did it....oh yea." He then coughs out, saying the motto of the Wreckers, "Wreck and rule...." With that, he goes offline for a bit. Kup looks across the landscape and cracks his neck. No need to ramp up the combat here, it's already ramped up. No need to be nice - dealing with a dozen and a half pissed off Decepticons in the forms of Devastator, Abominus, and Bruticus. Sizing up the competition, and willing to take on the dirty jobs that no one else wants, the old mech pulls his old musket rifle and moves towards Abominus. "Always leave the slaggin' nasty jobs to me! Ain't that always the way. Respect I tell ya, you youngsters have no respect." he gets into range of the Gestalts as Devastator falls into the building and breaks apart and starts retreating. He looks as Bruticus decides to leave, and just as he decides to go after Abominus, his arm gets ripped off and he begins retreating. He sighs and mutters, "Some days it just doesn't pay to chew through the straps." he transforms, being in mint condition and gives chase as the Green Meanies try to make their getaway. Kup transforms with a sound that predates its "classic" counterpart by several centuries into his likewise out-of-production Cybertronian truck altmode. Kup is giving chase, but not attacking, the constructicons this round. Markdown grumbles as he watches Bruticus stomp away, "Oh, you were gonna shoot me, huh?" Transforming, he revs his engines loudly. "Well you can't leave..." Tires squeeling, he peels off for the gestalt, ramping off of a collapsed wall and aiming himself for Bruticus's back. "...until I've said GOODBYE." Markdown falls forward onto his arms, his legs fold up into the back section, then his arms collapse into the front section of a powerful General Motors H12 Hummer! H12 Hummer strikes you with ram for 9 points of damage. Bruticus System Status: Damage Level 51%, Remaining Armor 168********* H12 Hummer says, "...Goodbye." Durango kinda...just stares, as the Decepticons flee before him! For he...is awesome. "COUNTER-ATTACK IMMINENT," Computron emits, falling into a more defensive pose and bracing himself... for an attack that never comes. His optics squint up in confusion as Abominus retreats, and his chest begins to flash urgently. "ILLOGICAL," he notes. "ABOMINUS DOES NOT RETREAT. PROBABILITY OF ABOMINUS RETREATING: 0.000345 PER CENT." He stands there, calculating, a little forlorn. "ILLOGICAL," he repeats, just staring at the enemy combiner's retreat. He almost sounds... disappointed. The first sign of any emotion he's shown all night. The Technobot Titan turns away from the flying Abominus and bends over to pick up Afterburner, who he attaches once again to his left shoulder. "ILLOGICAL. TERRORCONS MUST BE PLANNING AN AMBUSH," he announces. "BUT TERRORCONS DO NOT USE TACTICS. PROBABILITY OF AMBUSH: 34.2 PER CENT. ILLOGICAL." He finally just freezes, standing in the glare of the setting sun as his chest panel blinks on and off, on and off, on and off. Sirens wail and fires crackle throughout the city, a distinct smell of fried fish hanging in the spreading radioactive steam cloud over the river Seine. Bridges have been shattered, streets have been torn apart, a subway line was destroyed, the damage is immeasurable! If this doesn't make France shake its collective finger in disapproval, nothing will. Unless of course it makes it capitulate, that seems equally likely. Hook puts the pedal to the metal, and drives down the crowded, debris-littered streets of paris. He swerves clumsily around some trashed cars, the core of the cyclotron hanging from his hook. "I'll fly the rest of the way. The rest of you, knock over some buildings, we don't want any company on our tails!" He shouts, while transforming, and makes for the air, cradling the cyclotron's core, still attached to his hook, in his arms. Air Raid gets to his feet, holstering his rifle. "I guess it's time to get to work. Someone kick Compy in the head so he demerges." Bruticus separates into the individual Combaticons. Once they get safely out to sea, wading into the surf, Bruticus disassembles, his component parts lifting off and flying away to nurse their wounds, congratulate themselves on their victories and review their failings. Abominus separates into the individual Terrorcons. Broadside slowly comes back online, "Where's my assistance...." he says in a weak tone, before falling flat on his faceplate again. "Help please..." He squeaks out, before slipping off into unconsciousness. Blast Off folds up and simultaneously contracts and expands (however that works) into his more compact, yet larger, space shuttle mode. You take off and soar upward to Skies over Western Europe. Scavenger says, "C'est bon!" Warmonger says, "You were successful in your mission, Constructicons?" Blast Off says, "Thanks to our contributory teamwork. The Autobots were out in full force tonight." Scrapper says, "One Combiner annihilated. I bet Computron wouldn't have lasted much longer either if their reinforcements hadn't showed up." Blast Off says, "We would've taken him out post-haste, yes." Blast Off says, "The Autobot combiners are second-class... at best." Warmonger says, "That bumbling savant spends too much time thinking and not enough time fighting. He is a disgrace to all Cybertronians. I have no doubt in my cerebral processor that he would have been vanquished by the next attack!" Scrapper says, "You guys really blasted him good. Aerialbots being tossed everywhere." Scavenger says, "Mes oui. Le Autoobuts... ~grumbling and vocal scrambling sound~ Forgot to change back to standard language. And yes, it was a decisive victory. The Autobots likely felt relief we let them off." Blast Off says, "I hope the objective is worth it to the Command elements... but then, destroying the enemy is a worthwhile goal in itself." Blaster says, "I dunno Scav...a couple of them did sound relieved. But some of them sound plain mad. Big G sounds like he's gonna chomp off both your arms and one leg next time he sees you, Scav. Course, it's kinda hard to tell what he's saying sometimes." Scrapper says, "I had fun either way. It was a good bonding experience for Decepticon te- Big G?" Blaster says, "But all the same, you might want to make sure you don't ever show your shovel outside of your base again. At least without, oh...ALL of your constructibuds with you." Scrapper says, "Who in the Pit is Big G?" Warmonger says, "Girlimus Prime, their leader. Obviously." Scrapper says, "Rodimus isn't a biter." Scrapper says, "He's more the slapping type." Thrust says, "At least he doesn't just run people over in his... truck... thing... whatever-it-is mode." Thrust says, "Optimus really had no manners." Astrotrain says, "...I'm out of it fer -one- day and y'all go and trash Paris without me."